


Broadway

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: A perfect collision [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, Klaine Advent, London, M/M, a perfect collision verse'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent: day 2. This is from ‘A perfect collision verse’ in which Kurt and Blaine are both Americans living and working in London, England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

“Come again?” Kurt says in his best British accent, a hand cupped around his ear.

 

Blaine smiles and leans closer towards Kurt on the couch, noses almost brushing, warm breath fanned against the other’s cheek.

 

“You heard me.” Blaine whispers. His eyes are whisky warm and his smile is so sweet and soft. He’s so hard _not_ to look at, and twice as hard not to be in love with.

 

 Kurt is glad that he fell in love with Blaine all of those months ago after literally knocking him off of his feet during a cab/bicycle incident; he doesn’t think he could cope with not ever loving Blaine or even worse; having to stop. The thought is almost unthinkable.

 

“You want me to go to America with you, back to Ohio and meet your family?” Kurt repeats softly, eyes shining.

 

Blaine kisses his cheek. “And then?”

 

“A-and then we can go and visit my family—”

 

“—and after that?” Blaine rubs his nose along the softly, stubbled lining of Kurt’s jaw.

 

Kurt squeezes his eyes closed and inhales a quick, short breath. “And then you want to take me to New York and meet some of your old work colleagues…on, o-on—”

 

“Broadway!” Blaine finishes for him, a teasing murmur. His lips find Kurt’s earlobe and he sucks it gently into his mouth, feeling Kurt shiver beneath his touch.

 

“Broadway.” Kurt whispers, his eyes alight, breath catching slightly in his throat. “Wow, Blaine. I—”

 

“You’ve been to see a show there numerous times.” Blaine regards him, his eyes are dancing.

 

Kurt blushes and shrugs a little. His smile is small. “Yeah, I know but, um well I’ve—”

 

“You’ve never been _on_ a Broadway stage before?” Blaine supplies, he rubs his hands up and down Kurt’s arms. Kurt _loves_ him so much. He could hope for nobody better to fall at his feet and for him to fall head over heels in love with in return, than Blaine.

 

“Well, yes. There is _that,_ of course.” Kurt feels the flush spread from his chest, up his neck and onto his face. “But, um I—”

 

Blaine’s lips on his stop Kurt’s mumbling as he relaxes into the kiss, letting go of his breath and his words.

 

“I’ve never been with a boyfriend before.” Kurt finally says on an exhale as they part. Blaine’s entire face lights up and Kurt grins shyly, continuing. “I’ve never had anybody so special to share anything like that with before.”

 

Blaine doesn’t say anything else, he doesn’t need to. He simply smiles the widest most precious smile and leans in close to capture Kurt’s lips once more.

 

Blaine was, _he is_ Kurt’s home away from home. And now Blaine is taking him back there, to his real home, to his very first passion.

 

His two loves together side by side.


End file.
